


Area 77 : Counter

by orphan_account



Series: Counter AU [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: 1st book in a series, Aliens, Angst, Area 77, Betaed, Blackmail, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crying, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Guilt, Isolation, Manipulation, Mind Control, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Rumours, Survivor Guilt, Temporary Character Death, beta read we dont die like men we die like gods, doc's got mad survivors guilt, duh - Freeform, evil captain angry eyes, evil hippies!, evil xisuma is actually evil, getting blamed for shit you didnt do!, i actually plan for once, i only watched scar POV for s6, im watching the other a77 archs, kidnappings, nho references, please ask me to tag things if you think i missed anything, season 6, sorry - Freeform, sorry there might be a little ooc, sorta - Freeform, there will be no permadeaths in this au, traps!, we hurting the a77 bois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Doc invites Scar to join Area 77, without thinking of the consequences that it could bring. How was Doc supposed to know that the aliens would do that? And how was either of them supposed to know that the hermits would turn on them?
Series: Counter AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829404
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Area 77 : Counter

“You have an alien too?” Scar asks, smiling at Doc as he tries not to giggle.

“Wait what do you mean by ‘too’?” Doc asks, confusion clear in his voice “Wha-”

“Oh I have one.” Scar shrugs, as though aliens are the most normal thing a person could have. Perhaps they are the most normal thing a vex can have, but Doc’s head is spinning. 

“What?” Doc’s voice can’t contain the amount of sheer confusion that he has.

“Yeah.” Doc shuffles besides the desk, sending a quizzical look Scar’s way. “Yeah I’ve had him for basically the whole season.”

“The whole season?” Doc’s voice is incredulous now. “What do you mean ‘the whole season’?”

“Yeah, I’ve got one, he lives out in the jungle.” Doc freezes at that, memories of the nHo come crashing through his mind, though they are unwelcome. Scar’s voice is innocent, he can’t have known that the nHo died because of-

“Can you take me to it?”

“Sure!” Scar smiles, leading Doc out of the giant Scar head. They fly over the server, before the smell of smoke hits Doc’s nose. Scar banks, leading Doc down towards the fuel fire. The fires are small, contained, and provide some small amount of warmth against the cool night air. Mobs rattle around, and Doc hisses to a creeper that had started to approach them. 

“Alright, you meant this jungle?” Doc asks, relaxed. Of course it wasn’t the season five jungle - they had left that world - but Doc still had some fear around it. Jungles have always had fog, now he can’t trust that it's natural.

“Yes.” Scar hisses, rubbing his left arm. “This is where we had our, uh, rapid deceleration from the atmosphere.” Scar points to a small wooden cage, hanging precariously from a chain. “And this is where it originated from.”

“Oh.“ So the alien came from season five. Doc doesn’t know what to say about that, but the worry and fear creeps up his throat like  vines like water. “So, does it have a name?”

“Oh, no.” Scar doesn’t seem worried, almost at home in this environment. “It’s just my pet, we can name it later if you want.” The vex doesn’t seem to care about the danger it holds.

Scar’s talking to Doc, but Doc can’t hear him. An eerie howl echoes through the jungle, one that Doc recognised, one that he wishes he didn’t recognise.

“-Think he can read minds. But thats okay!” Scar hands Doc a helmet, and Doc puts it on, holding his diamond helmet in his hands. Scar hands Doc a trident as well, claiming precautions.

“You lead the way.” Doc’s voice is quiet. He doesn’t want to see Scar’s alien, no matter what Scar says about it being nice.

“It’s a little bit of a hike. Just a hike through the woods. Doc he’s super nice, well, if you have meat that is.” Scar giggles to himself, and Doc worries about Scar’s mind. If the alien can read minds, perhaps it could control them as well? “But just stay behind me. It’s totally safe! But uh, stay behind me.” 

They walk up a small set of stairs, the well trodden path leading towards the mouth of a cave. Doc shivers, wishing that the sun would come out. He wraps his torn lab coat around him, wishing that he had the layers that Scar wore.

“So you’ve kept it here for almost a year now?” Doc asks, breaking the silence. 

“Yeah!” Scar smiles. “He’s my friend. Now the plan  _ was _ that if he got away we’d have to eliminate him-”

“We?”

“Cub and I. But I just  _ couldn’t _ get rid of him, he’s too cute! He’s my friend.” Doc wonders if Cub knows that Scar had kept the alien alive, deciding on a definite ‘no’. “He’s down here.”

Scar leads Doc to a hole, going deep down into the ground. Doc gets a sick feeling in his stomach, gripping the trident tighter as he walks towards the lip of the cave. The feeling only grows worse as he spies some bones down there, blood on the dirt floor and a head.

Etho’s head.

God, Doc  _ prays _ that it is decoration. That Scar gave the alien a toy, one of the fake heads. Etho disappeared almost a year and a half ago, and Doc stumbles back from the ledge, though sickening curiosity urges him back to it.

“Here, let me throw down some food. Lure him out.” Scar offers, throwing down some raw steak. A white creature dashes across the cave, grabbing the steak and Doc turns, running out of the cave.

“Oh my god.” Doc chants, over and over again, trying to calm himself down. That creature killed the nHo. That was Etho down there. Scar and Cub brought it  _ here _ ?

“Doc, are you alright?” Scar’s voice is gentle, and Doc can’t bring himself to care about the danger that Scar’s alien poses. He has to be strong.

“It has to be contained, Scar. I would like to bring you into area 77 as the builder of the facility.”

Luckily for Doc, Scar agreed to his proposition.

\---

The building was going smoothly, or as smoothly as it can when no blocks have been placed down. Scar was wandering the terrain, Doc following him so that the vex wouldn't fall down a hole or walk into a tree. Scar was humming to himself, a tune that Doc doesn't recognise, and he was sketching while he walked, designs of hangar bays and runways for planes, occasionally showing Doc the sketches. Doc doesn't mind the drawings, if he was truthful the vex put his drawings down too much, and he green lights most of the drawings, though a few look too hard to build, or too gaudy. Scar finds an area that he likes, not too far from where the aliens are kept, and begins to place down blocks, his sketchbook abandoned in favour of placing down the outline for the building. Doc leaves him to it, leaving area 77 to gather some materials, Scar sending him out with requests for a monumental amount of stone and dirt after he found Doc watching him build.

Doc arrives back, the cool twilight air brushing against his skin. He shivers in the cold, wishing once more that his coat was thicker, and finds Scar. The builder sits down on a chest, his jacket abandoned and a bottle of water in his hand. Scar's coated in sweat, and Doc realises with slight guilt that Scar had been building through the hottest part of the day.

"Hey Doc!" Scar calls, picking up his jacket and walking over to the creeper. "Did you get everything?"

"Yes." Doc smiles, showing Scar the shulker box of smooth stone. "Are you-"

"Great!" Scar takes the shulker off of him, carrying it with ease to the monster of shulker boxes in front of the frankly massive chest monster that popped up. Doc steps back, talking in a breath as he looks over the building. It looks amazing, the build looks nearly exact to the picture that Scar drew, and Doc looks on in amazement at Scar.

"This is amazing my dude." Doc praises, and Scar blushes, punching Doc's arm. 

"It's nothing, not done yet. I'm going to expand the inside." Scar brushes off the compliments, but Doc doesn't want to have any of that.

"It's still amazing. I'm glad that I asked you to help out, I don't think anyone else would have done as good of a job as you did."

"Aw, Doc," Scar waves him off. "that's sweet. Anyways, you haven't shown me your aliens. I've been  _ dying _ to meet them."

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." Doc laughs, and Scar joins in.

"So, do I need a tinfoil hat or are they unable to read minds?" Scar teases, walking over to Doc's side. "Now I follow you through a forest at night. The hermits are going to create scandals out of this."

"The hermits will create scandals out of anything." Doc smirks over his shoulder. "Now, I'm going to just come out and say this, my aliens are cuter than yours was so don't feel too jealous."

"I bet they're hideous." Scar smirks, following Doc into the garage. "Oh god, I was right."

"Excuse me?" Doc asks angrily.

"They're so ugly Doc, look at those eyebrows!" Scar's voice is jovial, and he's clearly joking.

"Don't look the kids in the eyes." Doc warns, suddenly realising that he forgot to tell Scar about that.

"Kids?" Scar asks. "Are you breeding them Doc?"

"That's above your clearance, Scar." Doc winks, and Scar snorts.

"So you are breeding them. I hope there's a good reason that's  _ under my clearance _ , Doc."

Doc notices the aliens, watching them out of the corners of his eyes. They seem to be extremely interested in Scar, and they watch the builder as he laughs. Scar turns, and panic seizes Doc as Scar makes eye contact with one of them. The alien grins, and Scar screams.

The scream is haunting, echoing not only through the room but through Doc's mind. Scar's hands reach over his eyes, as though he's trying to scratch them out, and Doc goes to grab him, but the builder begins to glow. Doc's arm falls as he watches, as helpless as he was in season five, as another one of his friends seemingly dies. A glowing white line appears, as though it was dividing Scar into two. The line waves and the aliens laugh as Scar's body begins to split into two, at the head. A new head appears, and both of Scar's heads scream as Scar is split into two.

The two Scar's drop and Doc lunges over to him - to them - and he picks them both up, taking them outside. One is clearly the original, in Scar's normal clothes sans the jacket that still lies on the floor of the garage, but the other is different. Stranger. 

He wears a military outfit, and Doc notices the badge that designates him a captain. He looks angry, even asleep, and Doc dubs him Captain Angry Eyebrows until he can learn the second Scar's name, if he even has a different name. 

Doc sits, watching as the two men breath, and he messages the group, too out of it to even consider privately messaging Cub and Xisuma. The sounds of rockets break the unnatural silence - even the mobs were avoiding this place - and Xisuma and Cub land. Cub frowns deeply at the sight, though Doc can see the fear on his face, and Xisuma gasps, quickly walking over to Scar and Captain Angry Eyebrows. More rockets sound, and Doc looks up to see Stress and Joe land, the ice queen holding potions in her hands, while Joe holds bandages.

"They'll need strength potions love." Stress says to Xisuma, and Joe turns his attention to Doc.

"You need sleep." He says. "You're clearly stressed over them. C'mon, lets get y'all to the village."

Scar groans, sitting up and rubbing his arm, and Doc feels wide awake. Scar looks around for a second, frowning at the amount of people around.

"What's going on?" He asks. "My stabilisers didn't break, did they?"

"No Scar, you were cloned by aliens." Xisuma says plainly, though everyone winces at the tiredness in his voice. "Doc panicked and told the group chat."

"Oh, was that all?" Scar smiles at Doc. "I thought it might be something serious."

"You are going to be the death of someone." Cub shakes his head, breathing a sigh of relief. "Probably Doc or I."

"Now, why would you say that?" Scar giggles, standing up shakily. Doc and Cub both help Scar up, though Scar brushes them off as quickly as he can. "I'm the least safety adverse of us all! I always make sure to stay safe!"

"He's going to be the death of all you guys." Stress giggles. "Well, I'll be heading off, you flying my way Joe, Xisuma?"

"Yeah, I'll come back with you." The admin says, and Joe sends a sly smirk to Cub.

"Why of course I'll accompany you, Stress and Xisuma." Joe smiles, and the three hermits take off. Cub frets over Scar for a moment, and Scar laughs. Doc relaxes at that, helping Captain Angry Eyes up as he wakes.

"Who are you?" He asks, his voice gravelly. He sounds confused, almost scared, and Doc half wants to go into the garage and beat the aliens for doing this to Scar, but he convinced everyone that the aliens left. "Where am I?"

"I'm Captain Doc. That's Captain Scar over there, with Cub." Doc points at the men, and Scar perks up, turning to look questionably at Doc as he hears the words 'captain Scar'. "You're in area 77. Do you have a name?"

"I'll think of one." Captain Angry Eyebrows says quietly, before yawning. “Can I sleep here?”

“I’m sure that I’ve got a spare bed, I’ve been staying here as well.” Doc offers. “Scar, do you want to stay here as well?”

“No, I’ll head back to my base.” Scar says, waving. “I’ll see you guys in the morning, I can’t wait to finish up the bunkers!”

Cub and Scar fly off into the sky, and Doc smiles, waving them both off. Scar and Cub both wave at Doc, before rockets spam and they disappear over the horizon. Captain Angry Eyes hums a note, seemingly deep in thought, when a small explosion goes off.

“Wanna go check that out?” Doc asks, turning to the clone. Captain Angry eyes grins, and Doc gets the feeling like the captain will be beneficial to the collection of potentially dangerous items. Not so much theft as it is forceful borrowing, and Doc knows that Scar won’t be pleased with this in the morning.


End file.
